


real in fake

by miracle_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Cute Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Soft Cuties, they're gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: What if you feel something real in fake?"Do we still have to do this? I don't think we still need to." was what Kita said despite knowing that deep inside, he didn't want to do anything that would possibly cut off his connection with the most stunning woman ever."I'm sorry, Shin. I didn't want to drag you into this but I just still can't," Kiyoko lied.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 6





	real in fake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacherie/gifts).



> Hello! here's another commissioned work for @KUR00BURI on twt! Thank you sm for this cute ship tam!

"Do we still have to do this? I don't think we still need to." was what Kita said despite knowing that deep inside, he didn't want to do anything that would possibly cut off his connection with the most stunning woman ever.

"I'm sorry, Shin. I didn't want to drag you into this but I just still can't," Kiyoko  _ lied _ .

Originally, they started this cliché set-up when Kiyoko came to Kita with a fresh batch of tears pooling in her eyes because the person she had been pining for since high school, Sugawara Koushi, had started dating one of her dear friends.

Kiyoko came up with a ridiculous idea of fake dating while Kita was panicking because he didn't know how to handle brokenhearted women so he ended up agreeing to it without thinking.

It would be as impossible as counting sand for Kita to  _ not _ fall for her during the span of their pretense affection.

Kiyoko, on the other hand, had never encountered anyone like Kita.

He was all the good aspects of a great lover in one person. He was handsome and caring. Never did Kita ever make it seem like their relationship was fake. All his actions felt genuine and she didn't want to lose him so she lied.

Kiyoko lied that she hasn't moved on from Suga; she lied that she still needed their fake dating to cope.

Well _ , _ not really a lie, because she  _ does _ need Kita.

Not for moving on though; she needed him in her life. 

Kiyoko fell in love because  _ what's there not to love? _

“Okay... I’ll fetch you later after class. Want to eat somewhere later?” Kita asked as he reached over to take Kiyoko’s hand to his. It wouldn't be bad to pretend a little longer, right? At least he'd get to be with her a little longer.

"Okay, sure." Kiyoko said as she flashed her angelic, painfully bright smile. She also took Kita's hand to her lips and gave his knuckles a small peck before they finally separated ways for their classes.

Kita was a mess as soon as he turned his back. His heart was beating at an abnormal rate. He felt like sweating and his face was damn red as if all his blood crawled up to his head. If there was something he's very surprised to discover about Kiyoko since they started this set up, it was that she's bold with her actions. Like how she easily kissed Kita's hand like that.

That was actually a usual gesture… and  _ Kita is still not used to it. _

He had a hard time focusing in class, which was unusual because he’d always be academically driven. There’s just this unsettling feeling inside him that keeps growing, knowing that he’s already in deep with Kiyoko. The desire of being official rather than playing at pretending was also growing.

_ Kiyoko still likes Suga. Know your place. _

Kita sighed in frustration. He should’ve asked to stop this back when he still can.

  
  


It was the very first time that Kita felt thankful for getting dismissed early. He checked his phone to see Kiyoko’s last text saying where she was and he immediately flew his way there. Their classes weren’t done yet when he got there so he patiently waited by the doors. 

Now that he thinks about it, everything about their fake dating isn’t any different from real dating aside from the fact that it’s fake. They eat together, he’d fetch her everyday and they even go on dates. On a good day, Kita would even score a kiss. He drifted into his thoughts that he didn’t notice how long he'd been standing there until he heard familiar voices that snapped him out of his fantasy.

_ “Kiyoko-san, I don’t know if you’ve heard but…” _

Kita turned to see the doors of the room wide open and it seems like everyone had already left aside from the pair that was standing a few feet away from him.

_ “…We broke up.” _

_ What? _

Kita couldn’t figure if he heard that right or was the sound of his heart pounding in anxiety overpowered it but he stood still and continued to listen.

“I-I’m sorry to hear that…” 

“I know I might be too late but… I know you’re a great lover,” Suga, the man talking to Kiyoko, said.

_ What? _

_ What was happening? _

_ “I really like you—“ _

Kita didn’t know what got into him. He should be happy since finally they get to stop pretending, Kiyoko would get the man of her dreams and she’d finally be happy.

But his rational thoughts were thrown away when he suddenly walked towards them and pulled her to his side.

“I’m sorry, what were you telling  _ my girlfriend _ ?” Kita said firmly, emphasizing his words as he eyed Suga. Kiyoko was startled and was only left silent while looking at Kita with wide eyes. Kita turned to her too, confidence running through his veins at that moment as he leaned over to kiss Kiyoko’s cheek.

“Sorry, babe but I’d like to hear what he has to say.”

Kiyoko, still at loss, only managed to nod and mutter a small “sure…” at the same time she was as flustered as tomatoes.

Suga stood there, watching them and  _ chuckled…? _

“Great! I was saying that I really like your relationship so I wanted to ask if it’s okay to hangout because I kinda need some advice.” Suga said as he scratched the back of his head.

_ Oh… _

Kita wanted to die in embarrassment. Why did he even pull up a stunt like that anyway?

He didn’t know what to say so he remained silent as Suga and Kiyoko conversed about the situation and when they should hang out. Everything was a blur from then, he didn’t even notice that the silver-head had already left until he heard a deity’s laugh. He stared at Kiyoko’s ethereal beauty in awe even though he was still confused about why she was laughing. She looked at him with her ocean eyes that kept him drowning deeper and deeper every day.

“You’re surprisingly cute, Shin.” she stated and reached over to hook her arms around his.

“Let’s go  _ boyfriend _ . I’m hungry. I wanna go on a  _ real _ date.” Kiyoko added before tiptoeing and pressed a brief kiss on Kita's lips.

“Wait— for real?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Know more about my commissions on twitter I am @miracleboi_ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
